Missing Eachother
by Dameonification
Summary: Just an erotic drabble with Eridan/Vriska. It was requested by a friend, where I wrote it on Sync.in, so I decided I would put it on here! I may do more of these drabbles. I have one of Dave/Vriska that I could type up.


Eridan found her absolutely beautiful, especially when she was being all manipulative and using her mind powers. But he had to keep this a secret. No one could know that he was crushing on Vriska. Why? Just, he didn ft want anyone knowing about his love for her. They used to be in spades, though. Actually, speaking of Vriska, she was walking past him at the moment. Eridan couldn't help staring at her butt. It was just so nice to look at. It was so nice of a sight that he began to follow her.

Vriska turned when she sensed that she was being followed by someone. She was a bit surprised when she saw it was Eridan. "What do youuuuuuuuu want, Ampora?" She asked him, smirking a bit.

Eridan flushed his blood color, which is purple, and said, "You... I wwant you." He didn't mean to say this, he just kind of blurted it without thinking, making him blush even more.

Vriska was taken back by this. It took a minute to process what exactly had been said. Though, even as is was processed through her brain, she didn't know how to react. Eridan didn't give her much time to think or react, because he was soon kissing her with great force. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, so tight that she wouldn't be able to get away if she wanted to. The thing is, she didn't want to get away from this. Vriska kissed him back without putting up a fight. She wanted him just as much has he wanted her.

Too soon they were pulling away, due to being out of breath. Eridan spoke once he was breathing normally, "Can wwe havve sex?"

Vriska nodded, "But only if you carry meeeeeee!"

"No, I meant... Here. Can wwe havve sex right here, and noww?" Eridan was being completely serious.

She looked him in the eyes, and that's when she knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of having sex in public, so she sighed and said, "Fiiiiiiine."

Eridan kissed her neck, and nibbled her ears. This made Vriska's face go the color of her blood. She liked that. Her neck and ears were her favorite places to be kissed, or nibbled. Sometimes she even enjoyed her neck being bit instead of nibbled. Eridan's mouth went down her neck, and to her chest. He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt, and helped her take it off. He kissed her passionately once she was topless. It was Vriska's turn to make a move now, so she reached her hand to his pants and undid them. Eridan helped her by slipping them off his legs. He wasn't wearing any underwear, which was rather convenient.

Vriska took his dick in her hand, and leaned down. She began by licking the base of it, making Eridan moan quietly. She teased him a bit by just using small licks. This annoyed him a little, but just a little. He did nothing to stop it, though. After a bit of playful teasing, Vriska licked up the shaft, and then took the whole thing into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of it, causing Eridan to moan more loudly. She tried to lick every inch of it, from base to tip. She used a little teeth, but not too much. It was just enough to give Eridan a good amount of pleasure. After awhile, Vriska stopped, not wanting him to climax before even getting to the real thing.

She stood up, unbuttoning her pants, and slipping them down her thighs, getting them all the way off. She threw them aside, and took off her panties. "Are you ready for this, Ampoooooooora?"

He nodded, "Just fucking get on wwith it. I'm getting impatient ovver here."

She straddled him, smirking, and forced his dick inside her. She began with slow, rocking movements, but they quickly became more rough. Eridan really enjoyed the feel of Vriska. She was perfect. He let out a small moan, which gave Vriska the signal to go harder. They were soon breathing heavy and sweating. Vriska kept going, trying to go as rough as she can. Both her and Eridan were very close to their climax. Eridan moaned her name loudly a few minutes later, reaching his climax, and cumming inside her. Vriska enjoyed the feel of that, it brought her pleasure. She kept going until she reached her climax. She rode it out, moaning just as loudly as Eridan had been. Once she finished her orgasm, she removed Eridan's dick from inside her, and sat next to him on the ground. She felt tired, as did Eridan.


End file.
